Tradition
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: C'est un beau jour, c'est un mariage, son mariage. Et pourtant il lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. mais après tout, c'est la tradition non? [TuffnutxHiccup and HiccupxAstrid]
1. Chapitre Premier

-Non Astrid !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et fixa le jeune homme. Quel entêté.

-Mais enfin, Hiccup, puisque je te dis que je ne t'en veux pas, que même je te comprends !

Le garçon retira son tablier et sortit de la forge, l'air en colère, suivi de près par la jeune fille. La Blonde le tira par la manche pour le forcer à arrêter sa course.

-Attends, Hiccup ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas lui dire, si c'est ce que tu ressens ? Mon Dragon, mec, t'as 20 ans et tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer ça ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement, et, faisant face à la jeune fille, répondit :

-Moins fort Astrid, on est en plein milieu du village ! Bien sûr que non, j'peux pas l'assumer, bordel je suis… je suis un viking, un homme et de surcroit le chef de ce village ! Je te l'ai dis à toi parce que.. . Parce que je pouvais pas te le cacher, mais personne, tu m'entends ? personne ne doit savoir.

-Mais enfin ! C'est pas si grave que ça !

Le jeune homme lui tourna de nouveau le dos et recommença à marcher sur la place, la sentant le suivre de nouveau…

-Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas Astrid…

-Je sais ce que tu viens de me dire : que tu es amoureux, mais plus de moi, et je te comprends Hicc'! Mais il faudra bien tu lui dises ! Tu es le chef de ce village, tu vas avoir besoin d'une femme, que ce soit moi ou une autre n'a pas d'importance tu sais !

Vraiment il y avait des choses qu'elle ne savait pas… Arrivant de l'autre côté de la place, Hiccup s'engouffra dans la petite maison où il habitait autrefois avec son père. Tous deux savaient depuis longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus entre eux qu'une très forte amitié, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient énoncé clairement. Et maintenant que c'était fait, comment pouvait-il lui donner les raisons exactes ? Il était un viking par Thor, un viking ! Tout cela était… affreux, il se sentait minable, il ne se sentait même pas digne d'être à la tête du village…

-Astrid…

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un siège et posa sa tête entre ses mains, lorsqu'il sentit celles de son amie se poser sur ses épaules, tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait pour être à sa hauteur.

-Astrid… Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si… si différent ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être juste comme les autres ?

Relevant les yeux, il rencontra le regard doux de celle qui avait été sa compagne et qui aujourd'hui n'aspirait plus qu'à l'aider.

-Parce que si tu l'étais, tout serait plus triste… Allez, Hiccup, dis moi qui est cette jeune fille, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider tu sais…

Le jeune homme fut prit dans une immense guerre intérieure. Devait-il tout lui dire ? Ne risquait-elle pas de mal réagir et de tout raconter aux autres ? Non, Astrid ne ferait pas ça… Il replongea dans ses mains et serra les dents… Le dire, ne pas le dire, le dire, ne pas le dire… Il serra une dernière fois les dents et lâcha dans un souffle…

-Tuffnut…

-Hum ? Ruffnut, t'es sérieux ? Mais elle est…

-Nan, Astrid, pas Ruffnut… Tuffnut.

Relevant encore une fois la tête, il s'attendit à tout sauf à ce qu'il vit. Astrid avait encore son sourire doux, elle avait encore les mains posées sur ses épaules…

-Et bien, qu'y-a-t-il là de si funeste, Hiccup ?

-Mais… Mais tout, Astrid ! Absolument tout ! Tu te rends pas compte ?

En se relevant il manqua de renverser la jeune fille et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, sous le regarde devenu légèrement inquiet d'Astrid.

-Il est un homme, et JE suis un homme. Je suis un viking, je suis un chef, je ne peux pas… C'est toi que je dois épouser, c'est prévu depuis toujours, ta famille et la mienne sont unies, et doivent le rester.

-Attends, la tradition veut qu'on se marie pour que ma famille ne décide pas de t'assassiner pour arriver au pouvoir. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, sois réaliste, jamais je ne ferais une connerie pareille, c'est une vieille tradition, totalement obsolète et...

-Ce n'est pas une option Astrid. On va se marier, un point c'est tout.

-Et si moi je n'en ai pas envie ? Tu n'en as pas envie non plus d'ailleurs.

Agacée par son vas-et-viens dans le pièce, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt

-Que tu en ais envie ou non Astrid, c'est comme ça, c'est déjà acté, tes parents et ma mère sont déjà en train de tout préparer pour la cérémonie, le village sera mit au courant ce soir, tout est déjà écrit. Ce n'est ni à toi ni à moi de changer les choses, on ne peut que se plier à tout ça.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille recula, la mine sombre.

-Je t'ai connu plus combatif et rebelle que ça Hicc. C'est triste que ta trouille et ton incapacité à assumer les choses te fassent te plier à une telle privation de liberté. Moi j'ai connu un jeune homme autrefois, qui a dompté le plus dangereux des dragons, qui a convaincu un village entier de renier une guerre ancestrale contre des reptiles volants, qui a défier son père pour sauver tout le monde, et qui aujourd'hui accepte de se faire imposer une vie « toute écrite et arrangée ». Tu comprendras que c'est un peu décevant pour moi.

Rageusement, elle lui tourna le dos pour sortir de la maison en claquant la porte. Hiccup ne chercha pas à la retenir. Sa dernière tirade l'avait soufflé. Elle avait raison, dans le fond, mais à l'époque il était un enfant, sans responsabilité, sans devoirs. Aujourd'hui tout était différent. Se relevant il s'accouda à la fenêtre de la cahute et regarda au loin la lumière qui s'élevait de la grande salle où tout le village était réunis. Ce soir Valka, sa mère, et les parents d'Astrid allait annoncer le mariage. Le père d'Astrid était le second de Stoïck, la tradition voulait que les deux familles s'unissent par le mariage afin d'éviter toute rébellion. La proximité amoureuse qu'avaient entretenus Hiccup et Astrid avait bien arrangé tout le monde jusque là, mais les choses avaient changé. Enfin elles n'avaient évidemment pas changé dans la nuit, tout cela avait évolué doucement, mais l'amour qui le liait autrefois à Astrid n'était aujourd'hui qu'une amitié sincère et réciproque, une franche camaraderie, une solide complicité, mais rien de plus. Son cœur avait vogué ailleurs, dans des mers bien plus dangereuses, bien plus étrangères. Et surtout, dans des mers biens moins praticables pour un chef viking. Lui, indigne successeur de Stoïck l'Immense, avait toute sa vie fait montre d'une incroyable différence, lui ayant bien souvent attiré les foudres de son père. Mais si ce dernier s'était imaginé une seule seconde que son fils puisse un jour tomber amoureux d'un autre homme, il l'aurait achevé sur place, d'un coup de hache en plein crâne. Et puis à quoi bon ? Si lui était un viking... quelque peu hors normes, Tuffnut lui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus viking, massif, caricature de la virilité nordique, esprit très traditionnel et relativement clôt.

Saisissant son manteau de fourrure il sortit sous la neige afin de se rendre à la grande salle. Sur le chemin silencieux il laissa le son de ses bottes dans la neige calmer sa respiration. Le crissement de ses pas dans la poudreuse était un de ses sons préférés. Il gravit le grand escalier et poussa la porte massive. La chaleur de la grande salle lui fouetta le visage et le bruit de la foule fit grésiller ses oreilles. Il retira sa pelisse et se glissa entre les armoires à glaces qui composaient son peuple. Il se laissa tomber à sa place sur le banc central et salua la tablée d'un signe de tête. Sauf Astrid qui détourna la tête, boudeuse, en face de lui. Valka se pencha vers son fils, curieuse :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Astrid ?

-Non mère, tout va bien, rassure-toi.

Levant un sourcil, Valka retourna à sa discussion avec le père de la jeune blonde. Soufflant, Hiccup laissa traîner son regard sur ses amis. Il s'attarda sur les jumeaux. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ils avaient tous beaucoup changés, physiquement, mais le changement était beaucoup plus visible sur eux. Ruffnut avait indéniablement gagné en posture, et Tuffnut avait pris de la masse. Avant si semblable à sa sœur il ressemblait maintenant à une montagne à côté d'elle, si svelte et délicate. Enfin... Ruffnut délicate... dans sa silhouette oui, dans son comportement... non toujours pas, faut pas abuser.

S'écartant pour laisser déposer devant lui une assiette pleine, il posa son regard sur Astrid qui discutait avec Ruffnut. Astrid...

Le repas se passa sans encombre véritable, mais Hiccup resta silencieux, même quand les autres tentaient d'entamer une discussion avec lui. Même lorsque sa mère se leva et demanda le silence.

-Fiers Vikings, ce soir est un grand soir. J'ai la fierté de vous annoncer ce soir l'union solennelle de nos enfants, Astrid Hofferson et Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III !

D'un regard appuyé, elle leur intima de se lever, ce qu'ils firent sous les applaudissement de la salle, et sous les regards ébahis de leurs amis. Bien sûr tout le monde savait que cela allait arriver, mais c'était tout de même un choc. Se rasseyant l'air gêné, Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard aux jumeaux qui échangeaient un regard discret entre eux. Une fois son repas fini il reçu un nombre impressionnant de tapes dans le dos, d'ébouriffage de cheveux... il avait beau avoir grandit et être le chef du village, pour beaucoup il était toujours le petit garçon trouillard préposé à la forge qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps. Il commençait à descendre les escalier pour rentrer chez lui quand Astrid le rattrapa et le saisit par le bras pour faire la route avec lui, sous les sifflements des gens à qui elle tira la langue en souriant.

-Hey Hicc', fit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en agrippant son bras, ça va ? Tu as vraiment l'air à plat...

-Ça va Astrid, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, j'ai exploration demain, avec...

-Avec les jumeaux, oui je sais.

Le bruit de leurs pas dans la neige résonna tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur la place centrale du village. Relâchant le bras de son ami, Astrid resserra la fourrure autour de son visage avant d'ajouter, prudente :

-Et vous aller voler vers où cette fois ?

-On va aller faire un tour vers les montagnes du nord, Tuffnut pense y avoir vu un nid, alors on va vérifier.

-Oh...

Leurs respirations formaient des volutes de fumée blanche dans l'air froid du fjord. Au loin, devant la porte de la grande salle, Valka recevait déjà les félicitations des villageois en compagnie des parents d'Astrid. Dans le ciel noir des dizaines de dragons volaient ça et là, se posant parfois sur le toit d'une maison pour y passer la nuit ou s'engouffrant dans le foyer de leur humain. Astrid et Hiccup restèrent plantés là, au milieu de la place, seuls, un peu gênés, dans le silence. Silence d'Astrid brisa une seconde fois.

-Alors voilà, on est fiancés ?

-Il semblerait bien que oui, répondit le jeune homme en se tordant les doigts.

-Tu n'es pas supposé m'offrir un anneau ou un cadeau, un truc du genre ? Demanda Astrid en riant, tentant désespérément de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est prévu. Tu penses bien que ma mère n'a rien laissé au hasard.

Des sourires pâles apparurent sur leurs deux visages rougis par le froid. Hiccup sorti de sa pelisse un anneau tressé délicat. Il attrapa la main de sa jeune amie et le lui passa.

-Hiccup... On est toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Rien ne change, Astrid, si ce n'est que dans quelques semaines nous dormiront dans le même lit.

Ils rirent, toujours un peu gênés.

-Et... Et Tuff ?

Hiccup perdit son sourire. Il déposa un baisé sur le front d'Astrid et lâcha sa main, se dirigeant vers sa maison sans ajouter un mot. Lorsqu'il referma la porte il appuya son dos contre elle et souffla. Et Tuff ? Tuff, déjà, il allait passer la journée avec demain, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. En temps normal cette histoire de nid au nord ne l'aurait pas fait se déplacer, mais il avait saisit l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec les jumeaux, sans Astrid, sans Fishleg, sans Snotlout, sans les tarés du village. Il jeta son manteau sur la table et monta péniblement les escalier qui le séparaient de son lit. Lit d'ailleurs où était déjà endormi Toothless, étalé de tout son long sur le matelas. Levant les yeux aux ciel, Hiccup commença à se changer, retirant les couche de fourrure qui constituaient son vêtement quotidien. D'un coup de pied il tenta de pousser la bête féroce qui dormait les quatre pattes en l'air sur son lit, et parvint à le faire glisser au sol, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça puisque Toothless, sans même ouvrir les yeux, se roula en boule sur le sol afin de continuer sa nuit. Hiccup éteignit la bougie et se retrouva dans le noir, seulement éclairé par la lune qui filtrait entre les lattes de bois du volet, et ne fut pas long à trouver le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé aux aurores par un dragon surexcité de partir à l'aventure. Mais pourquoi était-il... trempé ?

-Debout Chef, on a de la route qui nous attend !

Hiccup sursauta et se retourna vers la source de la voix. Il découvrit Tuffnut, ses longues dreads retenues en chignon par un ruban et un seau d'eau à la main. Le blond se mit à rire en voyant la mine désorientée de Hiccup. Il balança le seau sur le lit du chef (le faisant de nouveau sursauter au passage) et descendit les escaliers en lui intimant de « se magner le cul de monter sur son dragon, qu'on allait pas l'attendre un siècle et qu'on avait déjà du retard ». Sortant de sa torpeur, Hiccup se leva et enfila son équipement de vol après s'être séché. Un morceau de brioche dans la bouche il se rua dehors tout en enfilant ses bottes fourrées. Dehors, les jumeaux étaient déjà en selle et Toothless l'attendait en remuant la queue, tel un immense chiot. Hiccup salua Ruffnut et grimpa sur son dragon.

-Bon, quel est le programme aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il.

-Ben on doit aller aux montagnes nord... mais on te l'a déjà dit hier ça non ? Répondit Ruffnut, blasée.

Sans répondre Hiccup décolla, et les jumeaux le suivirent. Ils volèrent quelques heures en silence, dragon contre dragon, quand tout à coup Hiccup ressentit sa douleur habituelle, dans sa jambe. Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de cette douleur, sauf à Astrid évidemment, mais y avait-il quelque chose de lui qu'Astrid ne savait pas ? De toute façon il ne parlait jamais de sa jambe, personne ne pouvait la toucher sauf lui, même Valka n'avait pas le droit de lui faire son bandage de protection. Il tenta, comme toujours de garder un visage neutre et proposa innocemment de faire un pause sur une micro-île, afin de s'y reposer un peu, et puis de manger aussi. Ils se posèrent sur l'herbe et Hiccup s'assit, le souffle un peu coupé par la douleur. La Vieille lui avait dit que ça pouvait lui rester à vie sans jamais s'estomper. Hiccup s'éloigna un peu des deux autres qui dessellaient leurs dragons. Il se cacha un peu derrière Toothless et défit sa prothèse, massant doucement son moignon.

-Hicc ? Hiccup ?

La voix de Tuffnut se rapprochait de lui, et il attrapa sa prothèse, trop tard.

-Tu fous quoi, je croyais que tu avais faim ? Viens, Ruff a prit de la viande séchée.

Le blond avisa son chef, sa prothèse à la main.

-Un problème avec ton machin, Hicc ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non merci ça ira. Juste une de mes sangles qui était mal réglée.

-Sois pas stupide, laisse moi t'aider à la remettre...

Et Tuffnut avança la main vers la prothèse que Hiccup tenait toujours à la main. Paniqué, Hiccup repoussa un peu durement la main tendue de son ami, qui recula.

-Ouais, ok, t'inquiète, tu t'en charge j'ai compris... On t'attend pour manger, du coup, dit Tuffnut, gêné.

Et il le laissa là, retournant vers sa sœur, sans être vraiment sûr d'avoir vraiment tout compris. Hiccup le regarda s'éloigner en retenant de se frapper la tête contre un rocher. Serrant les dents il tenta de faire passer la douleur de sa jambe disparue et remit sa prothèse. Il se releva difficilement, aidé par Toothless qui le fit s'appuyer sur son museau. Une fois debout il se dirigea vers les jumeaux qui avaient déjà commencé à grailler. Hiccup regarda autour de lui, évaluant l'environnement.

-Tuff ? Tu penses qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?

-Encore une heure vers le nord et on devrait aborder la montagne, répondit le blond la bouche pleine de viande de séchée. Par contre je te préviens, vu la taille de leur reine, tu fais tes croquis vite fait et on s'éloigne, pas envie de finir en brochette pour dragon sauvage, moi.

-Parce que tu l'as vu leur reine ? fit Hiccup en se tournant vers lui les sourcils froncés.

-Oui on l'a vu, déclara Ruffnut, elle était de sortie quand on y est allé, suivie d'une horde de dragons, dont des espèces qui sont pas dans le livre, c'est pour ça qu'on t'y emmène en fait.

Hochant la tête, le jeune chef saisit une lanière de viande et la mâchonnât distraitement. Le voyage fut calme, personne n'aborda la question du mariage, alors que Hiccup s'était attendu à un attaque frontale des jumeaux. Mais le sujet n'arriva pas, ni durant l'heure de vol suivante, ni pendant l'exploration du nid (et effectivement la reine était immense), ni durant le trajet du retour. Il atterrirent à Beurk alors que le soleil nordique disparaissait dans l'eau du fjord. Mort de fatigue, Toothless se laissa tomber au sol, manquant d'écraser Hiccup qui finit au sol un peu plus loin.

-Hey ! Tooth, espèce de dragon au rabais !

Finalement le reptile n'était pas si fatigué car il redressa la tête et jeta un regard indigné au chef. Le rire des jumeaux parvint aux oreilles de Hiccup qui se releva avec peine.

-Avec un peu de chance on arrive à l'heure pour le repas, fit remarquer Ruffnut en aidant Hiccup.

-Ou plutôt : avec un peu de chance ils nous auront laissé une ou deux carcasses à gratter, corrigea son frère.

-Allez manger, vous, la journée a été longue et productive, dit Hiccup en époussetant la poudreuse qui s'était agglutiné dans sa fourrure, moi je crois que je vais aller dormir...

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers sa porte, Toothless sur les talons.

-Tu n'as même pas envie de voir Astrid ? Ni de manger ? Lança la voix de Ruffnut au loin.

La porte claqua. Non il ne voulait pas voir Astrid, oui il avait faim mais non il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds dans la grande salle, affronter les tapes dans le dos comme la veille, les sous-entendus sur sa relation avec Astrid, surtout si c'était Tuffnut qui devait les faire, les sous-entendus. Toothless alluma le feu de la cheminée et son maître défit son équipement, déposa ses fourrures sur le sol devant le feu pour les faire sécher et fini par se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Toothless vint se rouler en boule près de lui, quémandant des caresses que son ami lui prodiguât avec joie. Le crépitement du bois dans le feu était second bruit favoris, vous savez, après les bottes dans la neige. Hiccup était sur le point de retirer sa prothèse quand on toqua à la porte. Soupirant il somma la personne d'entrer, pariant dans sa tête sur la personne qui allait apparaître. Astrid ? Valka ? Se retournant il découvrit, pour la seconde fois de la journée, le chignon blond de Tuffnut qui refermait la porte, un plateau couvert de nourriture dans les bras. Posant le plateau sur la table centrale, Tuffnut fit tomber la neige qui s'était posé sur ses cheveux et lança un sourire à son chef.

-Les filles veulent que tu manges, je suis préposé à te porter ton plateau.

-C'est gentil, je suppose...

-Ah et Astrid m'a demandé de te surveiller, pour voir si tu mangeais vraiment. Je crois qu'elle se considère déjà comme ta mère.

Tuffnut eut un petit rire et s'assit sur le banc installant un repas pour deux devant lui. Il tapota le banc pour que Hiccup s'y installe à son tour. Soupirant le châtain renonça à retirer sa prothèse et rejoint son ami à table. Il secoua la tête. Astrid avait vraiment des idées nazes, comme si il avait besoin d'être surveillé. Évidemment il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot, que son seul but était de le faire parler à Tuff. Mais il se vengerait, oh oui.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Ils mangèrent en silence, même si Hiccup picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait réellement. D'ailleurs Hiccup ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son voisin de table, ses dreads s'échappant de son chignon lâche et coulant sur ses larges épaules. Tuff surprit son ami le détaillant et Hiccup détourna le regard, gêné.

-Hey dis, on a vu l'anneau d'Astrid, il est vachement cool. Alors c'est vrai, vous allez vous marier ?

-Hm... il paraît oui.

Ouah. Quelle conversation... développée. Hiccup repoussa son assiette.

-Fini ?

Le jeune chef acquiesça en silence.

-Je vais rapporter tout ça à la grande salle. Tu veux... tu veux de l'aide ?

-De l'aide ? Demanda Hiccup, en levant un sourcil.

-Oui... de l'aide... pour enlever ta prothèse, tu sais...

-Non, fit sèchement le chef, cette prothèse je l'ai depuis des années, j'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Tu peux y aller, vas dire à Astrid que j'ai mangé comme elle voulait. Au revoir.

-Je veux juste aider, tu sais...

Il se leva de table et monta l'escalier, laissant le blond toujours assit à la table. Hiccup se laissa tomber sur son lit et entendit la porte de la maison se refermer. Par la fenêtre il vit Tuffnut s'éloigner, emmitoufler dans sa fourrure, les bras chargés du plateau qu'il avait amené. Sa jambe recommençait à le lancer et il défit en vitesse sa prothèse. Il lâcha le bandage et serra le membre manquant contre lui, roulé en boule sur le matelas. La tête inquiète de Toothless apparu dans l'escalier et le dragon s'approcha de son ami humain, donnant de légers coups de museau contre la joue crispée de Hiccup. Le dragon se coucha près de l'humain endolori qui fini par s'endormir, blottit contre sa peluche géante.

Cette journée avait vraiment été particulière. La première depuis ses fiançailles et il fallait forcément qu'Astrid fasse tout pour lui coller Tuff dans les pattes. Elle le faisait exprès, ça c'était relativement clair.

Les jours passèrent à peu près comme celui là. Hiccup s'arrangeait le plus souvent pour passer la journée loin de Beurk, de sa mère et d'Astrid. Il revenait tard le soir, s'arrangeait pour ne croiser personne. Et tout les soirs Astrid s'arrangeait pour envoyer Tuffnut lui porter son repas. Finalement, Hiccup avait fini par s'inscrire dans cette routine, à s'y sentir bien. Il n'avait pas à supporter la bonne humeur de sa mère et des gens du village. Il n'avait pas supporter les sous-entendus d'Astrid. Et en plus il avait droit à un repas, tout les soirs, avec Tuffnut. A chaque fois que Hiccup regardait par sa fenêtre il assistait aux préparatifs de son propre mariage, et comble de l'ironie c'était Tuffnut qui le tenait au courant.

Deux semaines passèrent sans qu'il ne voit personne du village, sans qu'il ne se préoccupe des préparatifs de sa propre union alors que le village entier se sentait concerné. Une semaine avant qu'Astrid ne décide de venir frapper à sa porte, en pleine soirée, alors qu'il attendait justement l'arrivée de son habituel compagnon de repas.

-Hiccup ? Hiccup ouvre je sais que tu es là. Hiccup ! Si tu m'ouvre pas je défonce la porte, tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se leva et ouvrit la porte à sa promise. Elle entra en secouant la tête, faisant tomber une pluie fine de poudreuse sur le sol.

-Astrid ? Qu'est ce que...

-Hiccup. Pendant que toi tu restais tranquillement ici ou que tu partais on ne sait où, nous, au village on travaille, on s'affaire. Tu te souviens qu'on se marie demain ?Toi et moi ? Fit Astrid, les mains posées sur les hanches et la voix tranchante.

Demain ? Pas déjà demain... si ? Hiccup se gratta une oreille. Il alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, regardant au loin le village se diriger vers la grande salle. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Sa routine allait changer, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

-Hicc... Astrid se laissa tomber sur le banc, à la place occupée d'ordinaire par Tuffnut, déjà que j'ai retenu un nombre incalculable de fois ta mère de venir te tirer dehors par la peau du cou pour te faire participer aux préparatifs. Ce soir au moins viens manger avec nous, s'il te plais.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Astrid soupira, se releva et se dirigea vers son ami. Elle s'appuya contre son dos, entourant son torse de ses bras et posa le menton sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme cela durant quelques minutes, sans bouger.

-Tu sais, reprit Astrid, j'en ai parlé à ta mère. Tu sais, de nous... je lui ai expliqué.

Elle senti contre elle le dos de Hiccup se tendre.

-Elle a comprit, mais je crois que ça l'a rendu triste. Elle aurait voulu un mariage d'amour, comme le sien je pense... Pas un mariage de tradition...

-Astrid...

Elle le força à se retourner et lui releva le menton.

-Hicc c'est qu'une cérémonie, elle veut rien dire ! C'est pas toi qui, il y a deux semaines, m'a dit qu'on devait le faire ? Qu'on avait pas le choix ? Tu avais raison, on a pas le choix, surtout aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard. Mais... Mais c'est qu'une cérémonie, rien de plus.

Elle chercha son regard, l'air désolée. Elle le trouva et lui lança un petit sourire. Se détachant de lui elle saisi la fourrure qui séchait devant le feu et la lui tendit. Hiccup l'enfila en soufflant sous le sourire tendre de son amie. Il était un peu déçu, au fond, de ne pas manger tranquillement ce soir, surtout qu'il venait de se souvenir qu'il se mariait le lendemain. Mais Astrid avait raison, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il était effectivement celui qui avait déclaré l'importance de ce mariage. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir Astrid avant de lui emboîter le pas.


	2. Chapitre Second

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le fjord et la neige se remit à tomber. Astrid prit la main de Hiccup et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent le silence se fit quelques secondes avant de laisser place au brouhaha. Hiccup se retint de souffler. Astrid le tira jusqu'à la table principale et le casa entre Valka et... et Tuffnut.

-Alors mon fils, enfin sortit de chez toi ? Fit Valka. J'espère que ces deux semaines de préparation de la cérémonie ne t'ont pas trop fatigué, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

Hiccup parti d'un rire gêné et tourna la tête vers Tuff.

-Désolé, lui glissa le blond, j'voulais venir mais Astrid a dit qu'il fallait pas déconner, et tu me connais, je déconne pas avec Astrid, moi.

-T'inquiète, je pouvais pas rester éternellement chez moi.

Le repas continua deux heures durant, mais Hiccup toucha à peine à son assiette. Il écoutait vaguement Valka lui expliquer la cérémonie, lui dire que ça allait durer une semaine, que c'était très strict, mais il décrochait rapidement, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par un discret coup de pied de sa future épouse, en face de lui. Tandis que sa mère lui expliquait une énième tradition matrimoniale, Hiccup saisit sa coupe de vin et la porta à ses lèvres. Il reposa la dite coupe quand une énième douleur lui prit la jambe. Il tenta de garder le dos droit tout en lançant un regard plaintif à la Vieille qui lui fit un sourire triste. Sous la table il saisit son genou et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Encore une chance que personne ne lui prête vraiment attention, ils étaient tous plus occupés à discuter entre eux, se gavant de viande et de vin. De toute façon ce repas le saoulait. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il rentre chez lui. Une fois le mariage passé il n'aurait plus à supporter ça, c'est déjà un avantage.

-Mère, dit-il en serrant les dents, je pense que je vais aller dormir, si je veux être en forme pour... pour demain.

Il inspira un grand coup.

-Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit.

Il se leva, embrassa la main d'Astrid et se retira. Une fois la grande porte fermée derrière lui, il expira tout l'air qu'il avait aspiré et haleta. Le froid atténuait la douleur, mais sa jambe disparue continuait de le lancer. 5 ans qu'il l'avait perdu et 5 ans qu'elle le faisait chier à faire comme si elle était toujours là. 5 ans qu'il avait régulièrement l'impression qu'on la lui arrachait une nouvelle fois avec une hache rouillée. Il ne s'y habituerait probablement jamais. Il tituba le long des marches et arriva difficilement sur la place du village. Toothless l'y attendait, sagement assit devant la porte. La douleur commençait doucement à partir mais c'était probablement la perspective de défaire sa prothèse qui soulageait le jeune chef. Il se rua chez lui et se débarrassa de l'objet diabolique qui lui enserrait le mollet. Il se frotta le visage et s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Toothless alluma le feu, comme toujours et Hiccup s'endormit là, en écoutant le bois crépiter. Il se réveilla de lui-même deux heures plus tard. Il avait glissé du fauteuil, s'était étalé par terre et avait une soif incroyable. Hiccup fit craquer son dos en s'étirant, puis tordit ses mains pour les désengourdir.

Très vite il se rendit compte qu'il avait soif. Très soif. Il se racla la gorge en déglutissant, faisant grogner Toothless dans son sommeil. Il secoua la tête en regardant l'animal, un peu blasé. Hiccup se releva et sautilla à cloche-pied jusqu'à sa prothèse, qu'il avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, en arrivant. Il enfila une grande chemise et sa botte. Il sortit. L'air froid lui fouetta le visage. Hiccup était complètement groggy, l'esprit et le corps encore endormis. Un neige fine tombait sur l'île et recouvrait les dalles de la place. Toothless posa une pâte dehors puis rechigna à sortir. Il se roula en boule sans l'entrée mais ne suivit pas son maître dehors.

Celui-ci contourna la maison pour atteindre la pompe à eau. Il l'actionna et l'eau pure du glacier en sorti. Elle s'écoula quelques seconde par la grille située en dessous avant que le jeune chef n'y plonge sa main, buvant un peu de l'eau glacée. Il sentit sa main s'engourdir doucement. Une fois désaltéré, il cessa d'actionner la pompe et recula. Le problème étant qu'un écoulement d'eau par une telle température avait créé sous ses pieds une flaque glissante sur laquelle il patina avant de se retrouver au sol, le coccyx endolori. Il tenta de se relever en geignant mais quelque chose l'en empêcha : sa prothèse venait de se coincer dans la grille d'évacuation. Hiccup se maudit, jamais il n'avait tant haïs cette prothèse. Il était complètement gelé, et ses mains engourdies n'arrivaient même pas à retirer les lanières de cuir qui le rattachaient à sa jambe mécanique. Péniblement il appela son dragon, avant de se souvenir qu'il s'était probablement déjà rendormi. Il n'allait tout de même pas passer la veille de son mariage assit sur la glace, le pied coincé dans une grille ? Si ? Il resta là à grelotter de froid pendant vingt bonnes minutes, il avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Il continuer de forcer pour dégager sa prothèse mais elle était recouverte de glace maintenant. Il commençait à perdre la conscience de ce qui l'entourait, le paysage enneigé devenait flou, sa tête vacillait. Le froid était à présent mordant.

Il héla encore une fois Toothless, un peu plus fort et face à lui la lumière d'une chambre s'alluma. À la porte juste en dessous apparu quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir dans cet état : Tuffnut. Le viking bailla et avisa son chef, assis dans la neige, la peau bleuie par le froid. D'un geste rapide il attrapa ses bottes et une pelisse et se rua sur Hiccup. Il déposa la fourrure sur les épaules grelottantes du jeune homme.

-Mais enfin, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il le serra contre lui en tentant de le réchauffer. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il commença à détailler le corps froid qu'il avait dans les bras.

-Quelle idée de sortir en chemise par ce temps, tu es suicidaire c'est ça ? Tu te marie demain je te rappelle, je suis certain qu'Astrid te préfère vivant !

En tentant de soulever son ami, il sentit lui aussi que quelque chose le retenait au sol. En soulevant la pelisse il découvrit la jambe mécanique du chef bloquée entre deux barrettes de fer. Machinalement il avança la main, puis hésita... Il savait que Hiccup n'aimait pas que l'on le touche, il le lui avait déjà prouver dans les jours derniers.

Le corps fin grelotta encore contre lui. Au diable ce que Hiccup aimait ou pas, Tuff défit les lanières et retira la prothèse, découvrant donc le moignon enrubanné sur lequel il remit la pelisse avant de soulever son ami et de le porter jusqu'à la porte encore ouverte de sa maison. Toothless fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit que fit le duo en entrant. Tuff monta l'escalier et déposa son chef sur le matelas. Il laissa sur lui la pelisse chaude, y ajoutant les couvertures. Toothless alluma un feu dans la salle du bas et la chaleur monta instantanément.

Hiccup rouvrit les yeux. Il sentit une présence près de lui et sentit une main passer sur son front. Il reconnu Tuff.

-Que...

-T'es vraiment un con. Tu sors en plein nuit, en chemise et tu fais même pas attention à où tu poses les pieds ?

-J'ai froid...

-J'imagine.

Tuff semblait paniqué. Il s'affairait autour du lit, cherchant de quoi réchauffer son ami.

-Merci, souffla Hiccup, dont la température revenait doucement à la normale.

Le chef remua doucement sous les tonnes de couvertures qui le recouvrait et quelque chose attira son attention...

-Mais... ma prothèse ?

Tuff se tordit les mains.

-Je... je l'ai retiré, pour pouvoir te ramener au chaud...

Hiccup garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps de digérer que quelqu'un avait touché sa jambe alors qu'il était casi-inconscient. Le temps de digérer aussi que ce « quelqu'un » était Tuffnut.

-Hum... tu as bien fait... je suppose.

-Et puis, ajouta Tuff en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et sans le regarder, il faudrait changer le bandage, il a prit l'eau...

-Je vais le faire.

-Hic', tes mains sont violettes...

Les sortant de sous la couette, le châtain se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger les doigts, ceux-ci étant restés probablement trop longtemps sur la glace.

-Hiccup... laisse moi faire.

Il acquiesça en silence et Tuff l'aida à se redresser contre la tête-de-lit. Il dégagea la jambe meurtrie de l'édredon et la saisi après un moment d'hésitation. Il releva les yeux vers Hiccup qui fixait un point lointain dans le fond de la pièce, évitant soigneusement le regard du jumeau. Tuffnut inspira profondément et retira l'épingle qui tenait le bandage. Ce dernier se délia de lui-même, glissant doucement sur la peau abîmée. Toujours dans le silence le plus total, il jeta l'ancienne bande au sol et déroula la nouvelle. Il sentit Hiccup frissonner quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau du moignon. Rapidement il refit un bandage correct et repositionna l'épingle, finalisant son œuvre. Il souffla, satisfait, et releva le regard vers son chef. Hiccup lui évitait soigneusement le regard de son ami.

-Je suis... je suis désolé que tu ais du faire ça, Tuff...

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, chef, c'est pas la première fois que je m'occupe d'une telle blessure.

-Ah non ?

-Non, on a un cousin, par exemple qui a perdu un bras. J'ai déjà du l'aider à mettre sa protection quand il était bourré.

-Mais... moi je ne suis pas bourré, j'ai pas d'excuse.

Tuff se releva et alla s'adosser près de la fenêtre.

-Non tu n'as pas bu, c'est vrai. Tu es juste resté Thor seul sait combien de temps en chemise sur la glace. Tu serais allé nu comme un ver au milieu du fjord gelé que le résultat aurait été le même, Hiccup. En plus... j'ai été ravi de t'aider.

Hiccup se roula dans sa couette et recommença a grelotter. Avec un léger sourire, Tuffnut ajouta qu'il lui restait encore quatre heures pour dormir avant que Valka n'envoie les hommes du village pour commencer la cérémonie. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier quand Hiccup le stoppa.

-Tuff, attends... tu... tu voudrai pas rester ? J'ai encore froid.

Tuffnut jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans la pièce. Le dragon de compagnie prenait toute la place sur sa pierre, il n'avait donc aucune envie de la partager avec lui. Dans ce cas...

-Tu veux dire... que je dorme avec toi ?

Hiccup ne répondit pas mais reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, se recroquevillant encore davantage. Dans sa tête, le jumeau pesa le pour et le contre. Ils avaient intérêt à pas dormir trop longtemps, sinon on les trouverait dans une bien fâcheuse situation. Il fit d'ailleurs part de cette nécessité à Toothless tout en contournant le lit de Hiccup qui d'un grognement sembla promettre de les éveiller au matin. Il se défit de ses bottes et se glissa sous le drap, qui en effet était encore glacé. Mais pas autant que Hiccup, au dos duquel il se colla. Tuff sentit sa propre température descendre en flèche. Comment son ami pouvait-il être si gelé et encore en vie ? Machinalement il resserra ses bras autours du jeune viking. Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant que le blond ne tente une plaisanterie.

-Heureusement que personne nous voit hein, ce serait... hum... gênant ?

-Même si personne ne nous voit c'est hyper gênant.

-Faut savoir ce que tu veux, Hicc.

Tuffnut amorça un mouvement pour quitter le lit mais son bras fut retenu par la main glacée de Hiccup. Le blond se rallongea doucement, reprenant sa position initiale, les bras serrés autour du corps de Hiccup. Dans une tentative désespérée pour masquer sa gêne, Tuffnut ajouta :

-Essaye de dormir, tu vas être dans le cirage demain matin, sinon.

Hiccup acquiesça lentement. Il aurait au moins ça avant son mariage. C'était peu, mais c'était rassurant. Demain soir c'est Astrid qui serait à cette place. Et en fait non, parce qu'ils était présentement collé l'un à l'autre dans un lit une place, qu'ils allaient changer demain pendant la cérémonie. Déjà qu'il avait pas grand chose à espérer de son ami, mais lorsqu'il serait lié à Astrid il n'aurait plus rien à attendre du tout. Il tourna le problème dans sa tête, encore et encore, puis fini par être happé par un demi sommeil, dans la chaleur des bras du Tuff.

Le jeune blond resserra sa prise autour du corps de son ami quand il le sentit se détendre complètement.. Tuffnut aurait bien aimé s'endormir mais la sensation de tenir un autre être humain dans ses bras l'en empêchait. C'était un mélange de malaise et d'un étrange bien-être. La température sous les draps commença à remonter, leurs deux corps serrés semblant produire pas mal d'énergie. Il se rendit compte que le chef était vraiment plus frêle que la moyenne des vikings. Lui-même avait prit depuis quelques années pas mal de masse musculaire, il avait beaucoup grandit, il était vraiment devenu difficile de le confondre avec sa sœur. Il était étonnant qu'avec le régime alimentaire du village Hiccup n'en ait pas fait autant. Néanmoins Tuff ne pouvait que lui reconnaître d'incroyable qualité de commandement. En fait, Hiccup avait beau faire la taille d'une crevette prématurée, il avait l'âme d'un leader, d'un chef. Il était visiblement né pour diriger, et il le faisait très bien. À la mort de Stoïck, quelques années plus tôt, c'était Mastok qui voulait reprendre le poste, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que jamais le morveux ne pourrait endosser cette tâche. Il avait eut tord.

Les bras toujours enroulé autour de corps de Hiccup, Tuff rapprocha encore leurs deux corps. Les yeux à demi clôts, le jeune chef sentit dans son dos se serrer le torse du blond et rosit sensiblement dans l'obscurité de la pièce, seulement éclairée par le feu qui brûlait à l'étage inférieur.

-Tu te sens mieux?lui glissa Tuff.

-Beaucoup mieux, répondit Hiccup en osant se fondre un peu plus vers le blond.

Tuff posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et ferma les yeux. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de dormir, Hiccup avait toujours trop froid et Tuffnut se sentait beaucoup trop bien avec son chef.

-Alors demain c'est le grand jour ?

-Hm... tu sais, Astrid et moi... on se marie parce qu'il le faut bien, c'est plus un mariage d'amour, comme il en avait été question quand on était plus jeunes...

-Mais Hicc, c'est pas ce qu'on vous demande, un mariage ce n'est finalement rien d'autre d'un lien politique, surtout sur Beurk. C'est juste pour qu'on s'entre-tue pas pour le pouvoir... Et de toute façon même une fois marié...

Tuff marqua une pause, se demandant si ce qu'il allait dire se disait à un homme qui se mariait le lendemain matin.

-Tu sais, en temps que chef viking, être marié ne t'empêche pas de mettre qui tu veux dans ton lit, si un jour tu tombes amoureux. Tu aura probablement besoin de l'accord d'Astrid, mais c'est pas vraiment un problème. Mais... tu le savais ça hein ?

-... Non en fait.

Hiccup n'avait jamais considéré cette option. En fait il ne savait même pas que cela était autorisé. Son père, même après la disparition de Valka, n'avait jamais reprit d'épouse, Hiccup avait assimilé cela à de la normalité. Mais évidemment ils étaient des vikings, ils n'étaient pas normaux.

-T'es sur ?

-Bah mon père a trois femmes.

-Oh... j'avais tellement jamais fait attention...

-Tu sais même nous on y fait pas attention en fait.

Le silence se fit entre eux. Hiccup réfléchissait à cette nouvelle information , même si il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une seconde épouse, une seule lui suffisant amplement, surtout si il s'agissait d'Astrid. Le crépitement du feu eut finalement raison d'eux et ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Comme prévu, quatre heures plus tard, Toothless réveilla les deux endormis avec sa douceur habituelle. C'est à dire en sautant sur le lit, dont il éjecta par la même un Tuffnut encore endormi, qui ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi il se réveillait à plat ventre sur la table de travail du chef. Reprenant leurs esprits, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent dans leurs mémoires et Hiccup se traita mentalement d'abruti plusieurs fois. Ils émergèrent de leur sommeil et Tuff se souvint tout à coup que...

-Oh mes dieux, ils vont arriver, il faut que je file !

Et en effet à la porte d'entrée retentirent les coups bourrins des hommes du village,venus cueillir Hiccup au saut du lit. S'habillant en hâte, Tuff sauta par la fenêtre afin de ne pas être vu, après avoir adressé un sourire de soutient à son ami.

La cérémonie allait commencer.

En fait du côté de Astrid elle avait déjà commencé. La veille, après le repas, les femmes du village l'avaient accompagné chez elle et préparée. Valka, la Vieille, ainsi que les femmes déjà mariées du village, l'avaient lavée avec de l'eau du glacier et des fleurs choisies par la Vieille pour leur vertu purifiante, afin de faire sortir la jeune blonde de son enfance, de la faire devenir une femme. Ses vieux vêtements avaient été soigneusement rangés dans une malle ornée, afin que le couple puisse les offrir à leur première fille. Puis elles avaient vêtue Astrid d'une robe simple, mais avaient tressé avec soin dans ses cheveux une couronne de fleurs blanches, afin de garantir la pérennité des deux familles et une descendance. Ce matin, Astrid était elle aussi sortie du lit, en même temps que lui, réveillée par ses préparatrices.

Pour Hiccup la première étape était différente, pas de douche libératrice d'enfance ou de couronne de fleurs, mais un cadeau, un présent qu'il devait faire à son épouse. Sur la table où s'était retrouvé Tuff un peu avant, trônait une superbe épée finement ouvragée, qui avait appartenu à tous les hommes de la famille Haddock. Posé sur le sol trônait aussi un marteau, qui lui venait de Valka, permettant à son mariage d'être béni par Thor. La tradition était effectivement lourde et un peu ringarde. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le problème. Hiccup vit les différents chefs de familles débarquer dans sa chambre et entreprendre de l'habiller, non sans une certaine... brutalité.

Une fois prêt, quelques deux heures plus tard, le petit groupe conduisit le jeune chef hors de sa maison, Toothless sur les talons épée en main pour passer à la seconde étape de l'union. Le sacrifice. Autrefois sur Beurk on sacrifiait un Gronk ou un Vipère. Aujourd'hui on ne tuait plus les dragons, aussi avait-on opté pour un mouton. Mais il n'était pas encore dit que Hiccup allait préférer tuer un mouton, ni même trouver cela plus simple. Il arriva sur la place centrale du village où tout le monde était déjà présent. Sur un grand trône au centre, se trouvait Astrid. Hiccup fut ébloui par elle, elle resplendissait. À son côté se trouvait Valka et la mère d'Astrid. Aux pieds de sa promise était couchée Tempête. Le tableau était stupéfiant. Face à elles Baquet tenait un mouton brun fermement en souriant.

-Vous... vous êtes sûr... que je dois le tuer ? Je peux pas juste, je sais pas moi...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Mastok le poussa en avant vers la pauvre bête. Hiccup soupçonna un accord entre lui et Valka pour qu'il ne se défile pas. C'était déloyal. Puis il se souvint que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour bouder et prit son courage à deux mains, comme le manche de son épée. Il la brandit et... l'abattit sur la pauvre bête. Tout alla très vite mais Hiccup se retint de vomir. Quelques femmes virent récupérer la bête pour l'ajouter au banquet du midi et tout le village applaudit. Astrid se leva et vint se placer face à Hiccup. Valka et la mère de la jeune blonde vinrent leur tendre deux anneaux en or, symbole de Thor, qu'ils se passèrent mutuellement pour sceller leur union. Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Les deux amis étaient très concentrés sur le moment présent. Il ne fallait rien omettre, mais ils comptaient tous deux secrètement sur les autres pour les aider un les mariés devaient prononcer leurs vœux devant le chef du village. Or Hiccup occupant ce poste, c'est Valka qui se présenta à eux. Ils récitèrent après elle les vœux de protection, de soutient, et de procréation qui devaient officialiser le mariage. Personne n'aperçut la tête blonde qui s'éloignait à grande vitesse de la cérémonie.

La pression retomba d'un coup dès le dernier mot prononcé. Le silence retomba autour du jeune couple. Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle durant cette matinée, et Hiccup avait l'impression de n'être éveillé que depuis quelques minutes, alors qu'il l'était depuis quatre heures déjà. Le soleil était au plus haut qu'il puisse-être dans le fjord à cette saison, c'est-à-dire plutôt bas, et les odeurs d'une banquet gargantuesque commençaient à arriver sur la place du village. La grande salle fumait et on imaginait clairement les dizaines de moutons tournant sur des broches au dessus d'un feu doux, rôtissant et suintant, dégageant un délicieux fumet qui s'élevait.

Mais la prochaine étape était la pire : la course au banquet. Et tout le monde semblait au fait de la chose car tous se réunirent autour du nouveau couple, attendant le signal de départ. Hiccup saisit la main d'Astrid et y déposa un baiser. Tout deux se regardèrent d'un air entendu et d'une seule et même voix lancèrent le top départ. Une horde de vikings fiers et affamés se ruèrent sur la grand salle, bousculant tout sur leur passage, dragons compris. Les deux époux se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le banquet et entrèrent dans la salle. Sa disposition avait changé, maintenant que le chef était marié. Le trône de Hiccup était toujours là mais personne n'avait pris place ni à sa droite ni à sa gauche. Le siège de droite était la place réservée de l'épouse, ça il le savait, mais celui de gauche... Mais peu importait pour le moment. Hiccup conduisit Astrid à sa nouvelle place et s'assit à la sienne, le repas pouvait commencer. Enfin... après encore quelques rituels. Hiccup en avait un peu marre, c'était long, suranné et ennuyant . La vieille amena à Astrid un gobelet remplit de ce que les vikings appellent « la boisson de la mariée », un breuvage apportant la fertilité, dont la jeune mariée préférait ignorer la composition. Hiccup leva les yeux au ciel, mais la réalité lui revint en pleine face. Il allait devoir coucher avec Astrid.

Bon certes ils l'avaient déjà fait. Mais là il allait fonder une famille avec Astrid. Mieux valait ne pas y penser tout de suite. Il observa son amie boire la coupe et lorsqu'elle la reposa, le banquet commença pour de bon, marquant par la même une longue, et pénible pour Hiccup, semaine de festivité. Tandis qu'on lui apportait un gargantuesque morceau de viande rôtie, qu'il soupçonnait être le mouton brun de la matinée, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Valka et les parents d'Astrid se trouvaient à leurs côté, mais Valka avait assuré à Hiccup que ce n'était que pour le temps de la cérémonie, après il placerait là qui il entendait. Le banc face à lui était vide, le laissant admirer l'ensemble de la pièce. La grande salle était d'ordinaire immense mais les tombereaux de nourriture qui y étaient entassés pour le repas en remplissait une bonne partie. La totalité du village était là. Son regard atterrit sur la table où ses amis s'étaient regroupés. Fishleg lui fit un signe de la main, Snotlout rota, et même Ruffnut lui adressa un sourire. Le seul absent était... Tuffnut. Un immense sentiment de déception emplit la tête du jeune chef. Astrid aussi sembla l'avoir remarqué car elle posa une main douce sur l'avant-bras de son désormais mari.

-Tu le verras pendant la semaine, ne t'en fait pas, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Alors, Dame Haddock, fit joyeusement Valka en se penchant vers sa nouvelle bru, on fait déjà des messe-basses ?

Elles rirent, pas Hiccup. Durant le repas il reçu à tour de bras des félicitations en tous genres, des cadeaux, des hommages... Valka lui glissa que pendant la semaine il allait recevoir les cadeaux des autres chefs de clans. Hiccup s'étouffa en imaginant Dagur lui envoyer un cadeau.

Hiccup regarda son épouse. Elle était belle, Astrid, avec ses beaux cheveux blonds noués de fleurs, et son teint rosé par le vin. Elle avait toujours été belle. Il hésita un instant à lui raconter sa soirée de la veille, mais se ravisa, préférant la laisser profiter de la fête, après tout ils avaient désormais toutes une vie pour discuter.


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Hiccup se sentait mal. Il avait dans la tête un troupeau enragé de Gronks qui se tappaient avec force contre son crâne. Des souvenirs flous de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : il avait bu. Beaucoup. Trop. Il avait bu jusqu'à plus soif pour oublier qu'il venait d'épouser Astrid. Ne nous méprenons pas, il aimait Astrid. D'un amour certes non-romantique mais sincère et profond. Mais par Odin il venait de l'épouser. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le second avant de les refermer, gémissant de douleur. Le froid soleil hivernal prenait un malin plaisir à n'éclairer que son visage. Il se tourna sur le flanc et sentit quelque chose bouger. Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une longue chevelure blonde et soyeuse, une épaule pâle et frêle, un sein délicat, une hanche vertigineuse, des jambes emmitouflée sous une énorme pelisse. Astrid. Il eut un léger sursaut.

Se redressant doucement, il constata qu'ils n'avaient même pas prit le temps de retirer sa prothèse en arrivant. Mauvaise idée. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée de laisser Astrid le voir plus nu que nu, et ce, tous les jours. Il desserra les lanières de cuir qui retenait sa jambe, et la laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il grimaça encore en entendant sa toute nouvelle épouse bailler et il la sentit se tourner vers lui.

-Il est tôt, Hicc... T'es obligé de faire du bruit ?

Elle étouffa un nouveau bâillement et se redressa. Hiccup détourna les yeux et se frappa mentalement. Pas née de la dernière pluie, et le connaissant bien, Astrid embraya :

-Mes Dieux, on couche ensemble depuis des années et on est marié Hiccup. Arrête de faire ta prude juste parce que tu vois mes seins. Je te rappelle que hier soir tu as vu de très près une partie autrement plus intime de mon corps.

-Je... il se sentit rougir de plus belle, je me souviens pas vraiment de... hier.

-Vu les litres que tu as bu ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, rit-elle.

Le jeune homme, massant doucement son moignon endolori par une nuit agité, lui lança un regard faussement boudeur avant de lui jeter un oreiller.

-Dites donc, Dame Haddock, dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'étiez pas dans un état plus glorieux que le mien ?

Le rire ensommeillé de la jeune fille emplit la pièce et Hiccup se détendit. Il la trouvait encore plus belle ce matin qu'elle ne l'était hier au banquet. Il la regarda se lever et commencer à s'habiller. Quand elle surprit son regard elle lui sourit et il sut qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Après tout Tuffnut avait raison. Un mariage ce n'était qu'une alliance politique, qui n'impliquait pas d'être amoureux. Ils se l'étaient pas, ils ne l'étaient plus, et le savaient, mais il y avait entre eux une tendresse qui durerait toujours, un amour platonique mais puissant. Ils allaient fonder une famille, et leurs enfants seraient aimés et chéris. Il rêvassa, regardant sa douce épouse enfiler son plastron, sa fourrure, ses bottes. Il n'émergea que quand il l'entendit lui crier de venir manger, qu'elle allait pas tout faire et qu'ils avaient du travail. Hiccup posa un œil torve sur sa jambe, qui était tombé au sol. Il avait trop mal pour la remettre déjà et apparemment Toothless avait décidé de leur laisser de l'intimité puisqu'il n'était nul part dans la pièce, et ne pouvait donc pas lui servir d'aide pour marcher. Un énième appel d'Astrid le décida à saisir un bâton de marche et à descendre l'escalier. En bas il découvrit son dragon au pied de sa compagne, qui sirotait tranquillement un bol de café brûlant.

-C'est toi qui as fait le café ?lui demanda-t-il,

-Non quand je suis descendue il fumait déjà sur le feu. Quelqu'un a du passer pour nous préparer le petit déjeuné. T'en veux ?

-Je vais me servir, j'me demande qui c'était.

-Peu importe, Hicc, tu devrais reprendre des forces, mariage ou pas mariage on a des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Hiccup se brûla la gorge à la première gorgée, et leva un regard interrogatif sur la blonde.

-Des choses à faire ? Comme quoi ?

Elle soupira et lui jeta un regard las. Elle détestait quand il ne l'écoutait pas, elle détestait parler dans le vide, et avec lui elle parlait toujours dans le vide. Elle le secondait dans la gestion du village depuis le décès de Stoïck, des années auparavant, et il ne prêtait jamais attention à ce qu'elle disait. Certes c'était un bon chef, juste, intègre, honnête et aimant. Un bon chef de guerre, un bon maître d'armes, un très bon dresseur de dragons, probablement qu'il serait un bon époux, père, grand père, parrain. Hiccup était un homme bon et talentueux. Mais avant tout. Avant toute chose, il était incorrigiblement rêveur. Il lui déléguait volontiers le village et préférait aller voler, découvrir, dompter, voyager. Il vivait ici mais son esprit était nomade. Astrid posa son bol vide et, prenant son courage à deux mains, lui répéta le programme.

-On part pour les îles du Nord dans une semaine, tu sais, visiter les chefs de clans qui n'ont pas pu se déplacer pour le mariage, recevoir leurs cadeaux, essayer de ne pas finir saoul à rouler sous une table... On doit préparer le départ avec ta mère ce matin.

Hiccup laissa partir sa tête en arrière, il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce voyage, aucune envie de voir les brutes épaisses que sont les chefs des clans du Nord, aucune envie de recevoir en cadeaux des carcasses d'animaux ou des armes...

-Il paraît qu'il est de coutume qu'ils te proposent leurs filles à marier en seconde noce, tu le savais ? fit innocemment Astrid.

-Pardon ? J'ai apprit qu'on pouvait avoir plusieurs épouses seulement avant-hier, et je suis marié depuis hier, je vais pas déjà recommencer.

-C'est une tradition Hicc, Astrid roula des yeux, t'es pas obligé d'accepter.

Il gronda faiblement, le nez dans son bol, et enfourna un morceau de brioche fraîche, probablement tressée par la mère d'Astrid. La journée, la semaine, la vie... tout cela allait être bien long.

S'il était une chose que Hiccup détestait, c'était de rester assis à planifier des choses. Il préférait mener ses troupes vers de lointaines îles inconnues que de planifier leur itinéraire, il préférait voler en liberté que de planifier les échanges commerciaux de Beurk, et actuellement il préférerait aller faire la courses avec ses amis que de devoir planifier un voyage protocolaire. Ça faisait bien deux heures que Valka parlait, parlait, parlait. Elle parlait de ce qu'ils allaient emporter, leur disait de bien suivre les règles, d'être polis, d'être patients... Mais Hiccup ne l'écoutait plus. Sa mère, d'ordinaire, était comme lui, vive, incapable de tenir en place. Mais depuis les fiançailles elle était devenue insupportablement mère poule. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dehors, il savait que Astrid écoutait pour lui. Des cris lui parvinrent et il vit passer ses amis, occupés à poursuivre le mouton noir. Sans lui. Sans eux deux. Il soupira, las. En voyant Tuffnut passer avec sa sœur, il se souvint soudainement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu au banquet, la veille au soir. Il avait complètement oublié... Il allait se lever pour aller les voir quand il croisa le regard interrogateur de sa mère et su qu'il avait loupé quelque chose. Encore.

-Hm ?fit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Je disais, il va falloir emmener une délégation, et réfléchir à si vous prenez vos dragons ou pas ?

-On les prends, pas question de laisser Tooth tout seul ici.

Valka acquiesça et lança un coup d'œil inquiet à sa bru. Elle savait son fils rêveur mais elle savait aussi qu'il savait se montrer attentif quand il le devait, mais aujourd'hui il semblait lointain. Elle se pencha vers elle et lui demande doucement de lui laisser quelques minutes avec son fils, ce que Astrid accepta sans réfléchir. Elle se leva et sorti, après avoir posé une main douce sur l'épaule de Hiccup. Valka, une fois seule avec son fils, s'assit près de lui et laissa le silence retomber. Le regard de Hiccup était résolument tourné vers le ciel, vers le groupe de dresseurs qui passait et repassait devant la grande salle en hurlant. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, mais elle cherchait comment le briser. Elle inspira et se lança.

-Hiccup ?

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle.

-Hiccup, tout va bien ?

-Oui, sourit-il doucement, tout va bien mère, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Tu as l'air... absent. Quelque chose te travail mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de son fils.

-Je suis juste fatigué, la journée d'hier a été longue.

-Je... Hiccup, si c'est à cause du mariage...

-Non, soupira le jeune chef en lui saisissant les mains, je te promets que tout va bien.

Sceptique, Valka le laissa néanmoins se lever et sortir. Avec un peu de chance cela allait lui passer... Mais elle le connaissait, il ne montrait rien, pas même la fatigue ou la douleur, si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

Quand il mit le pied dehors, Hiccup fut comme à son habitude salué par tous ceux qu'il croisait. Il dirigea vers le petit groupe de dresseurs qui s'était finalement posé sur la place du village, et leur adressa un signe de la main tandis qui arrivait près d'eux.

-Hey Hicc, l'accueillit Snotlout, on se demandait quand tu serais enfin libéré !

-Ma mère s'inquiète un peu trop, lui répondit son chef en souriant.

-On pensait aller voler dans le coin, intervint Ruffnut essoufflée, aller manger plus au sud, histoire que tu fasse une pause avec ces célébrations, t'en dis quoi ?

Il considéra la proposition avec convoitise. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aller manger avec ses amis plutôt que de rester ici à supporter le premier long repas d'une immense liste. Hésitant il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de remarquer :

-Il est pas là ton frangin ?

-Tuff ? J'sais pas, il était là il y a cinq minutes, il va revenir, elle haussa les épaules l'air soudain désintéressée du sort de son jumeau.

Hiccup haussa un sourcils mais ne releva pas. Il finit par accepter, un peu aidé dans sa décision par les mains d'Astrid, désespérément accrochées à son bras. Il les laissa le conduire à l'atelier où tous s'affairèrent à seller leurs dragons, qui semblaient aussi impatients qu'eux. Hiccup était occupé à charger sur Toothless les provisions nécessaires à leur repas lorsqu'il entendit plus loin une voix familière.

-Salut.

-Bah alors t'étais où toi ? Tu disparais comme ça, ça va te prendre souvent ?

-Ouais bah j'avais quelque chose à faire ok, répondit Tuffnut avec véhémence. Vous faites quoi ?

-Si t'avais été là, intervint Astrid, tu le saurais ! On va faire un pique-nique au sud, le chef a besoin de se reposer. Tu viens avec nous, évidemment.

-Je suis pas sûr de venir...

Sa sœur lui envoya un coup de poing léger mais puissant dans les côtes qui le fit taire. Hiccup fini de préparer Tooth en vitesse avant de se diriger vers les autres, faignant la surprise quand il aperçu l'imposante silhouette de son ami. Il ne releva pas plus son arrivée mais se promit de lui demander pendant le repas.

L'air était frais, le soleil était glacial comme souvent sur le fjord, mais l'ambiance était douce. Il avait passé des jours seuls chez lui avant le mariage et retrouver les autres était un soulagement. Chef ou pas chef, il n'oubliait pas que c'était avec eux qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas de chasseur puis de dompteur de dragons. Ils étaient sa familles et ils lui avaient manqué. Sous lui, Toothless aussi semblait ravi de la balade, et lorsqu'il descendit enfin de son dos, Hiccup le vit fondre sur Stormfly et les autres dragons. Hiccup regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient souvent venu se cacher sur ce petit pic rocheux, tous ensemble, c'était un endroit parfait, avec une vue imprenable sur le fjord brillant et lisse, avec, très loin, la silhouette de Beurk qui se découpait sur l'horizon. Il entendit à peine les autres installer le repas, et il sentit à peine Fishleg poser une main sur son épaule pour le ramener sur terre. Ils s'étaient assis en cercle au sol autour du feu sur lequel fumaient des poissons frais, et Astrid lui avait gardé une place, pile entre elle et Tuffnut, et Hiccup ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

-Tu es si peu subtile, lui glissa-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol.

Elle eut un petit rire avant de détourner innocemment la tête. Elle semblait en grande conversation avec Snotlout, et il sut qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus d'elle. En soupirant il se tourna vers son voisin, lui même en train de se disputer avec sa sœur, et le détailla un instant. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, et cela rassura Hiccup.

-Dis moi Tuff, commença-t-il...

Les jumeaux se stoppèrent et se tournèrent vers leur chef.

-Oui ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Tuffnut jeta un regard interrogateur à sa sœur, qui se contenta de se détourner, et finit par répondre :

-Bien sûr, Hicc.

-T'es pas venu au banquet hier soir, t'étais où ?

Le sourire auparavant tendre de Tuffnut se mua en moue, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il hésita avant de répondre.

-Je... Pourquoi je suis pas venu.. ?

-Ouais ?

-Et bien, il marqua une pause, je devais avoir quelque chose à faire, je me souviens plus trop, tu sais.

-Oh, oui je vois. Moi non plus je me souviens pas de grand chose. Mais je... j'aurais aimé que tu sois là.

Tuffnut resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer doucement et de s'excuser.

-Tout va bien, Tuff ? T'as un air bizarre ?

-Non non ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Et il perdit immédiatement son attention tandis qu'il se retournait vers sa sœur pour reprendre leur dispute. Un peu déstabilisé, le jeune chef soupira. Il avait eu plus important à faire que d'assister à son mariage. Soit. Il allait saisir son poisson lorsqu'il sentit Astrid l'enlacer et se blottir contre lui. Avec un sourire doux, il la serra contre lui. Elle releva la tête et le fixa, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, sous les sifflements de Snotlout, qu'elle fit taire d'un coup de pied. Hiccup caressa doucement le dos de la jeune femme, et le silence entre eux s'étira, précieux et confortable. Ils regardaient leurs amis se chamailler, rire, discuter, le soleil déclinait sur l'eau, et Hiccup imaginait le village affairé sans eux. La tradition voulait que les célébrations durent une semaine entière, alors rater une demie-journée n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas. Il repporta enfin son regard sur Astrid, toujours contre lui, qui discutait avec Ruffnut. Lorsque cette dernière se leva pour partir, Hiccup glissa à l'oreille de sa douce :

-Astrid, faut que je te raconte un truc...

Il sut qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité car elle se redressa et s'assit en face de lui, l'œil brillant de curiosité :

-Un truc ? Quel genre de truc, chuchota-t-elle, extatique, quel genre de truc Hiccup ?

Il étouffa un rire moqueur mais résolu de lui répondre :

-C'est à propos de... tu sais... Tuff.

Le regard curieux de la jeune femme se fit malicieux et elle se pencha un peu plus vers son époux.

-Oui ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Et bien... Hiccup vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre, Avant-hier soir... j'étais hyper stressé à propos de la cérémonie et tout, tu comprends.. bon je suis sorti pour boire un peu et je suis tombé sur la glace.

-Hiccup !

-Oui je sais... j'avais tellement froid que je crois que je suis tombé dans les pommes. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais à l'étage dans mon lit et Tuffnut était en face de moi... le jeune homme marqua une pause, il venait de me retirer ma prothèse, mais comme j'étais glacé il a... il a dormi avec moi.

Astrid ouvrit la bouche, muette. Elle jeta un regard au blond, un peu plus loin, puis revint sur Hiccup, cramoisi, qui attendait visiblement une réaction de sa part, le problème étant qu'elle ne savait pas laquelle avoir.

-Et, continua-t-elle, tu lui as dit ou c'est juste...

-Non j'ai rien dit, t'es folle.

Elle eut une moue boudeuse. Évidemment. Ça se disait viking sans peur ni reproche mais ça n'osait jamais rien.

-C'est dommage, reprit-elle sommairement.

-C'est déjà pas mal non ?

-Pas mal de quoi ? Il a sauvé son chef, c'est tout, je vois pas ce que ça apporte au débat.

-Bah je sais pas, on a quand même dormi ensemble.

-Et vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il disparaît du banquet.

Sans rien ajouter Astrid se releva et épousseta son armure de voyage.

-On devrait repartir avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Silencieux, Hiccup n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie. Il soupira et resserra les brides de sa jambe. En se relevant un peu trop vite il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol sous le son moqueur de Toothless qui ne bougeait pas une écaille pour venir l'aider.

-Très drôle gros lézard, très drôle.

Alors qu'il tentait de se relever fut saisit par les bras et remit sur pied par une poigne puissante.

-Bah alors chef, on tient plus debout ?

Tuffnut se tenait devant lui, se retenant difficilement de rire.

-Ouais voilà, riez, je retiens, fit-il, faussement outré.

Son traître de dragon s'approcha pour le laisser remonter en selle et il furent rapidement dans le ciel, survolant le fjord noirci par la nuit tombante, en formation serrée, dans un silence entrecoupé de rire. Une fois de retour chez lui, Hiccup se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il partageait désormais avec Astrid. Il était seul dans la chambre, même Tooth était resté dehors. Hiccup regarda sa prothèse. Il devait vraiment l'enlever, la douleur devenait trop forte. Sa jambe disparue ne cessait jamais de lui faire mal, mais garder sa prothèse aussi longtemps accentuait encore la sensation du membre manquant. Le jeune homme se pencha pour défaire les lanières et gémit quand la prothèse tomba au sol, libérant son moignon endolori.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu entrer son épouse.

-Je... non merci, mais c'est gentil.

Astrid secoua la tête et posa près de lui une bobine de tissus frais.

-Sinon je peux aller cherche Tuff et lui demander de t'aider de gré ou de force ?

-Astrid...

Elle s'assit près de lui et déroula le tissus propre. Elle avança une main vers le bandage sale du jeune homme, qui eut un petit mouvement de recul.

-Je peux le faire seul Astrid.

-Je sais mais...

-Je peux le faire seul ! S'il-te-plais Astrid, j'suis pas prêt.

Elle soupira mais accepta et posa la bande de tissus près de lui avant de descendre. Hiccup souffla un bon coup. Non il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans cette partie là de sa vie, même Astrid. Il avait laissé Tuff le faire, c'est vrai mais... il n'avait pas eut le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait les mains gelées et de toute façon il était dans le vapes. Ça ne comptait pas. La douleur était lancinante, et ile ne comprenait toujours pas comment c'était possible.

Une fois entièrement recouvert par les couvertures il sentit Astrid se glisser près de lui sans un bruit, et l'embrasser doucement sur le front. Il entendit vaguement Toothless qui se roulait en boue sur le tapis, et il resta là, à fixer la lune à travers la fenêtre. Hiccup se demandait encore ce que Tuffnut avait fait au lieu de venir assister au banquet. Il se demandait encore si il allait oser lui dire un jour ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Si il sortait maintenant et se bloquait encore la jambe dans la glace, Tuff viendrait-il encore l'aider ? Et bon sang pourquoi, pourquoi semblait-il si distant depuis le mariage.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

Il est bien des choses auxquelles on peut s'habituer.

La douleur était une chose à laquelle il pouvait s'habituer. Elle était là, présente, cachée. Et il se débrouillait très bien pour que personne ne sache. Une seule personne savait, en fait. La Vieille était un peu la grand mère de tout le monde, elle avait connu quatre ou cinq chefs consécutifs, elle n'avait jamais été mariée, jamais eut d'enfants, alors elle chérissait tout le monde, et surtout Hiccup. S'il l'avait mise dans le secret c'était avant tout à cause de cette indéfectible confiance qu'il avait en elle et en ses talents de guérisseuse. Mais même elle n'avait jamais pu lui octroyer autre chose que des regard pleins d'empathie et d'impuissance. Aucun baume, aucun filtre, aucun cataplasme qu'elle avait trouvé n'avait pu soulager le membre fantôme.

Alors la douleur était une chose à laquelle il s'était habitué. Ils cohabitaient, tous les deux. Il savait la contrôler et en échange la douleur parasite lui laissait parfois un peu de répit, une nuit au calme. Depuis qu'il les partageait avec Astrid elles étaient souvent calmes, d'ailleurs.

Alors il l'avait partagé avec Astrid, et même si elle n'avait pas tout comprit, elle avait eut son habituel sourire doux et aimant, et l'avait serré contre elle. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il vivait, mais elle était là pour lui, comme une amie, comme une épouse. Et le jour du départ était arrivé, apportant son lot de planification barbante et chronophage. Assis sur le pont du Drakkar d'apparat de son père, Hiccup fixait la mer lorsqu'il sentit une main caleuse se poser dans ses cheveux.

-Alors chef ? On rêvasse au lieu d'aider ses amis à charger le bateau ?

Tuff se posa près de lui et regarda l'eau à son tour. L'embouchure du fjord donnait sur le vaste océan glacial, et d'ici on l'aurait dit infini.

-Tu vas bien, Hicc ?

-Je... Je vais bien. J'ai juste vraiment la flemme d'y aller. Tu sais comment ils sont. C'est des vrais vikings, des masses. J'suis une crevette à côté d'eux.

-C'est cool les crevettes. C'est mignon, ajouta le blond.

-Sans Toothless j'suis pas grand chose. Il me manque une jambe, j'suis petit, j'aime pas me battre...

-Arrête c'est des chefs de clans, ils te respectent pour ce que tu as su faire avec les bébêtes, et ta jambe en moins c'est un peu une preuve de tes exploits non ?

-T'es trop positif pour moi, fit Hiccup, le rire aux lèvres.

Tuff resta un moment là, à regarder son ami, avant que celui-ci ne prenne soudainement un air plus sérieux.

-Dis donc, tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que t'es parti faire le soir de la fête ?

-Le soir de... ?

-Mon mariage ?

-Oh.

Il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire, Tuff en était certain, mais il ne savait pas si il était préférable qu'il continu de ne pas le savoir ou si tout irait mieux en le lui disant. Il est des choses auxquelles on peut s'habituer, et un secret en fait partie. Vivre avec un secret c'est parfois le mieux. Par exemple, Tuffnut et Ruffnut savaient presque tout l'un de l'autre mais il subsistait entre eux quelques secrets bien cachés. Tuffnut ignorait que sa sœur retrouvait régulièrement Eret, quand le soir tombait, et qu'ils prévoyaient de se marier. Et Ruffnut, si elle savait l'inclinaison de son frère pour Hiccup, ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé le soir du mariage. Une secret bien gardé est le meilleur des secrets.

-Et bien, reprit-il, j'avais quelqu'un à voir.

Le cœur de Hiccup rata un battement. Quelqu'un ? Il était avec quelqu'un. Il fut tiré de son silence par Tuff qui ajouta :

-En fait...

Mais il fut coupé par la voix tranchante d'Astrid, qui demandait de l'aide pour monter les selles des dragons sur le bateau. En râlant, Tuffnut se leva et obtempéra. Il remercia secrètement les Dieux de lui avoir fourni ce précieux échappatoire

Lorsque le drakkar heurta la terre à nouveau, le ciel avait noircit par quatre fois, et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages. Hiccup soupira. Sur la rive les attendaient une foule heureuse comme un jour de fête. Et au milieu des guerriers déjà immenses, une Montagne.

Harald Siggurdson, dit l'Impitoyable, régnait ici en chef totalitaire mais aimé. L'île, bien que trois fois plus vaste que Beurk, s'était incliné lorsque Hiccup avait « soumit les dragon ». Il était inutile de tenter d'expliquer aux vikings qu'ils n'avaient pas soumit les dragons mais s'en était fait des amis et des alliés. Néanmoins ces rumeurs avaient protégé l'île de bien des guerres et batailles. Hiccup descendit de l'embarcation, sa « délégation » le suivant de près. Astrid avait négocié avec Valka de ne pas se tenir en retrait de Hiccup, mais à son niveau, ce que le jeune chef avait fortement appuyé, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter tout ça sans elle. Il fut accueillit sur le plancher des vaches par une tape dans le dos qui le fit hoqueter et vaciller, stabilisé de justesse par la main discrète de Fishleg derrière lui. La Terre des îles du Nord, grise froide, n'était pas la préférée de leur montures qui rechignèrent à se poser. Le froid soleil qui persistait sur Beurk n'était ici qu'un lointain souvenir, et une neige fine tombait sur les dizaines de fiers vikings qui étaient venus accueillir les voyageurs.

Hiccup échangea avec Siggurdson une large et maladroite embrassade, qui lui fit l'impression d'avoir été broyé, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Haddock le Sage, bienvenu sur Albing, fit solennellement la montagne avec un accent qui pique les oreilles de Hiccup,

-Merci, Siggurdson l'Impitoyable, lui répondit-il, se remémorant mot pour mot les instructions de sa mère, nous sommes bienheureux d'être arrivé, et honoré de cet accueil.

-Je vous en prie, suivez nous.

Il se retourna pour ouvrir la voie aux nouveaux venus, découvrant sa propre suite, que Hiccup prit le temps d'observer durant la bruyante et joyeuse procession, et ce qu'il vit, il n'en attendait pas moins d'un chef avec une telle réputation. Il était suivit par son bras droit à sa gauche, sa première épouse à sa droite. Les deux jeunes filles qui la suivaient, silencieuses et soumises, étaient probablement ses autres épouses. Lorsque l'une d'elle se tourna vers Hiccup il n'y lit rien. Elle n'avait pas de joie, pas d'étincelle dans les pupilles, le manque de soleil inhérent à la région avait rendu sa peau pâle comme la neige qui couvrait le sol. Hiccup leva un sourcil. Il n'était décidément pas comme les autres chefs. Comment imaginer... Il frissonna et la main d'Astrid se glissa dans la sienne. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit ses amis qui riaient entre eux, et discutaient avec les gens de l'île. Il croisa le regard et le sourire de Tuffnut et se sentit plus à l'aise.

Ils furent mené directement dans une immense maison, un peu comme leur grande salle à eux, où avait été préparé un gargantuesque repas. Il se retint de vomir face à tant de nourriture, lui si dérangé par le long voyage en bateau. Ils venaient de mettre pied à terre et Hiccup n'était pas encore remit des désagréments des remous. L'odeur des moutons rôtis, des potages, des tombereaux de viande, des barils de cervoises, et d'autres mets d'ici. On leur assura qu'aucune viande de dragon ne leur serait servie mais Fishleg fit la moue. Il n'avait aucune confiance en eux.

Hiccup et Astrid furent assis en couple princier, aux côtés de Siggurdson et de son épouse principale, qui s'appelait Inna. Elle resta silencieuse, effacée, invisible. Elle semblait n'avoir d'autorité que sur les autres épouses du chef, encore plus transparentes, et assises plus loin à leur table. Astrid laissa son regard flotter sur le fantôme de celle qui avait dut être une femme incroyable, il était impensable pour elle de devenir comme ça. Elle ne doutait pas que Inna ne faisait que se plier à la tradition, que c'était un sacrifice énorme que de se taire. Elle n'était décidément pas une femme comme les autres. Comment imaginer... elle frissonna et saisit la main de Hiccup sous la table. Les seuls a être totalement inconscients étaient leurs amis, qui déjà s'étaient jetés sur la nourriture qu'on leur proposait dans de vastes écuelles de terre cuite.

-Alors, Haddock, glissa Siggurdson à son voisin, tu est enfin un vrai chef !

-Euh, et bien... je suppose... mais je l'étais déjà avant de me marier il me semble ?

-Un homme devient un chef quand il prend épouse dans la tradition.

La montagne glissa un œil approbateur et envieux sur Astrid qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Elle est très jolie en plus. Tu auras du mal à trouver mieux en seconde noce...

Hiccup serra les lèvres. Ça n'avait pas traîné, à peine attablé... Valka l'avait prévenu mais il avait espéré...

-En... en seconde noce... Je viens à peine de me marier, je ne compte pas recommencer tout de suite.

-C'est dommage. Moi et Inna on a eut quelques filles dont je ne sait pas quoi faire. Mais elles sotn très belles aussi, on pourrait faire une belle union entre Beurk et Albing, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hiccup fait un sourire qu'il tenta de rendre le plus naturel possible, et acquiesça.

-On y pensera.

-Réfléchis-y, Haddock, prends ton temps mais mon aînée irait à merveille dans ta suite.

Siggurdson lui leva son verre avant de se détourner pour admirer ses danseuses, tandis que Hiccup lançait un regard de détresse à Astrid qui se pencha vers lui.

-De toute façon sur Beurk ta première épouse peut poser un veto sur tes choix d'épouses, on aura qu'à dire que c'est moi qui t'en empêche, comme ça tu ne le vexeras pas et ça sera réglé...

-Pour le moment il n'insiste pas, ça devrait aller...

Il serra sa main avec douceur et se redressa. De l'autre côté de la table, il croisa le regard indéchiffrable de Tuffnut, qui détourna les yeux lorsque Hiccup lui sourit. Hiccup allait l'appeler lorsque l'immense main du chef se posa sur son épaule.

-Nous avons prévu pour vous une visite de notre île, histoire de discuter de possible... futurs liens entre nous...

-C'est une très bonne idée, intervint Astrid en souriant. Nous serions ravis de visiter vos sources chaudes !

Siggurdson ne lui répondit pas, il préféra répondre à Hiccup, ce qui irrita fortement la jeune femme.

-Nous pensions partir pour les sources chaudes cette après-midi. Nous laisserions les femmes ici, rien n'est mieux qu'un bain de vapeur entre hommes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hiccup eut un rire nerveux devant le sous-entendu auquel le chef n'avait probablement même pas pensé. Il sentit la main d'Astrid trembler d'une rage contenue dans la sienne. Elle détestait être mise de côté, surtout quand la raison était « c'est une femme ». Hiccup savait, lui, ce que valait sa compagne, vive, intelligente, forte, courageuse, un grand chef de guerre... Mais une fois sorti de Beurk, les vikings n'avaient pas la même façon de penser. Elle redevenait une femme. Juste une femme, à la rigueur « la femme de Haddock le Sage » mais guère plus. Cependant elle ne releva pas.

Si Hiccup s'était dit qu'un jour il serait un dresseur de dragon, il y aurait cru. Si quelqu'un lui avait prédit qu'il serait chef, et qu'il serait respecté, il y aurait cru. Si on lui avait promit qu'il allait se marier avec la merveilleuse Astrid, il y aurait même cru. Mais se retrouver presque nu dans une eau brûlante à quelques mètres à peine du viking qui lui plaisait... Ah il serait parti en courant, probablement.

Hiccup fixa l'eau fumante de la source et hésita. Il allait devoir retirer sa prothèse. Devant tout le monde.

-Allez haddock ! Enlève ce bout de fer et rejoins nous !

Il lança un petit sourire à Siggurdson avant de s'asseoir au bord sur un rochet au bord du bassin naturel. Il n'osait déjà pas l'enlever devant sa femme, alors devant des inconnus... Il eut l'impression de réfléchir depuis une éternité quand un jeune viking a moitié dénudé se planta devant lui

-Hey Hicc, ça va ?

-Ouais... Ouais ça va c'est juste...

Il désigna sa prothèse d'un petit coup de tête avant de baissé le menton. Tuffnut s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son genoux valide.

-Tu veux... De l'aide ?

Le chef ne répondit pas. Là proposition était rassurante. Tuff l'avait déjà fait. Mais ce n'était pas pour la retirer que hiccup avait besoin d'aide, c'était pour se montrer sans. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, le blond ajouta :

-Ne t'en fait pas, il y a tellement de vapeur que dans l'eau personne verra rien. Allez, les laisse pas penser que tu as peur.

Le jeune blond avança une main douce vers la prothèse de son ami qui ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Il retira l'étau de fer avec précision et se releva

-Allez c'était pas si dur, viens.

Il se tourna vers le bassin, dos à Hiccup et fini de se dévêtir, dévoilant aux yeux du chef une paire de fesses que Hiccup trouva merveilleuses. Prenant son courage à deux mains il se décida à l'imiter et soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude l'envelopper.

-Ah Haddock !fit Siggurdson quand le jeune se fut glissé près de lui. Il me semble que c'était hier que Stoïck profitait lui aussi de mes sources. Tu sais, ton père et moi étions de grands partenaires commerciaux. Au début, nous achetions à Beurk des cuirs de dragon... Mais je me doute qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus possible, ajouta-t-il d'un rire gras.

-En effet, nous ne tannons plus le dragon, on s'est reconverti dans la laine, à la rigueur le cuir de poisson, mais plus de dragon.

-Alors, comment pourrions nous nous entendre ?

-Et bien...

-Tu sais, fit la montagne en se penchant vers lui, pour en revenir à ce que je te disais au banquet, j'ai une fille qui t'irait à merveille. De ce qu'on m'a dit de toi, elle est aussi turbulente et rebelle que toi. Elle tient ça de moi, à l'évidence. Elle devrait rentrer de vadrouille ce soir pour le repas et...

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, je suis honoré que vous songiez à me marier avec votre aînée mais je ne suis pas certain que Astrid...

-Astrid ?

-Astrid, ma femme ?ajouta-t-il incertain.

-Oh oui, bien sûr, mais ne t'en fait pas pour ça son avis ne compte pas de toute façon.

-Et bien sur Beurk il compte, elle a un droit de veto sur ce sujet et elle ne voudra jamais de toute façon.

Tuffnut et Fishleg s'étaient rapprochés d'eux et tous trois fixaient Siggurdson qui mimait la réflexion profonde.

-Et bien menace la. Force la, de toute façon, c'est toi l'homme non ?

Et il lança sa grande main dans le dos frêle de Hiccup qui en eut le souffle coupé. Le rire gras du chef et de ses amis fit grincer des dents à Tuffnut et serrer des poings aux deux autres. Leurs mœurs étaient vraiment différentes. Le seul qui semblait s'acclimater à l'ambiance locale était Snotlout, mais il n'était pas nouveau qu'il n'était pas le plus progressistes des hommes. Hiccup masqua son inconfort d'un rire faux mais maîtrisé. De toute façon il n'avait jamais su dire non, à personne, et il n'allait probablement pas couper à la rencontre avec cette fameuse jeune fille rebelle.

-Tu comprends, enchaîna Siggurdson, on ne peut plus rien vous acheter mais je ne veux pas perdre les liens ancestraux entre nos deux îles, ton père tenait beaucoup à son commerce avec nous.

-Oui je... je sais bien, soupira Hiccup en étirant ses jambes. Mais c'est votre fille, pas un produit que vous pouvez me vendre.

-Qui parle de vente ? Je te parle d'union. Épouser la petite blonde de ton village, c'est pour l'image, mais pour tes autres épouses il faut voir plus loin. Regarde la mienne, elle vient d'ici, bon. Mais mes autres elles viennent des îles du sud, du nord, d'un peu partout où mon peuple à pu voyager. Mais aucune ne vient de Beurk, alors pourquoi toi tu n'en prendrais pas une ici ?

-Je pense, intervint Tuffnut, que c'est quelque chose dont vous devriez discuter avec Astrid.

-Et moi je pense, répondit méchamment Siggurdson, je pense que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, avorton.

-Calmez vous, fit Hiccup en se glissant entre eux.

Il posa une main sur le torse de Tuffnut, en signe d'apaisement, et fixa Siggurdson.

-Chez nous mes amis sont invité à donner leur avis dans les conversations, et en l'occurrence je suis d'accord avec lui. Astrid devrait participer à cette conversation. Néanmoins ma réponse reste là même que pendant le repas, je ne compte pas me remarier tout de suite.

Les deux chefs se fixèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Siggurdson hausse les épaules.

-Peu importe, nous en reparlerons avec ta femme.

Hiccup retrouva la respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir perdu avant de réaliser qu'il avait encore la main sur le torse de son ami. Il s'empressa de la retirer en lui adressant un petit sourire de remerciement.


End file.
